<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What happened in 58, BG by al__icey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683657">What happened in 58, BG</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/al__icey/pseuds/al__icey'>al__icey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AtLA AU, Festivals, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hints of other relationships, Lightningbending &amp; Lightningbenders (Avatar), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Strangers to Friends, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Teasing, festival date, mostly suga teasing tho, with a bit of Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:23:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/al__icey/pseuds/al__icey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a span of a week in 58, BG, Nishinoya Yuu's life turns upside down, starting with showing his best friend the new technique he just learnt; lightningbending</p><p> "58, BG. Middle of the eighth month, usually peaks heat washing over the Fire Nation and the whole world. But at the early hour, Yuu was up at was still chilly. The moon was still up, though on its way to give way to the sun, giving some more energy to the benders."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gensou no Karasu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What happened in 58, BG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  58, BG. A possibly very sunny day Nishinoya Yuu woke up to. The sun was hardly up, which never bothered the boy. He liked it when he felt the energy rushing through his body as the first rays of a sunshine break over the horizon. It wasn’t unlikely of him to do but it still surprised the people living with him. He just rushed through the household and grabbed two hands full of various types of food and snacks, running outside before getting caught. </p><p> </p><p>  58, BG. Middle of the eighth month, usually peaks heat washing over the Fire Nation and the whole world. But at the early hour, Yuu was up at was still chilly. The moon was still up, though on its way to give way to the sun, giving some more energy to the benders. </p><p> </p><p>  Nishinoya settled down on a smaller greenfield he and his close friend often played on. As he sat down on the healthy green grass, he lit a small fire in his left hand to be able to see in the darkness. The sparse moonlight wasn’t enough of a light to write a letter, after all. So after getting his thin paper and ink out and by the candlelight-like flames, he started to draw his messy and barely readable characters. The small paper was quickly filled with the large symbols and so the boy called for their messenger hawk, sending it to his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>  Instead of leaning back and basking in the moonlight as any reasonable person would have, he stood back up, ready to train. And like that, by the time his friend will arrive, the technique he wanted to show will be perfect. Just as he wanted to!</p><p> </p><p>  After long hours of training with some snack breaks, the sun rose and the boy could finally give in all he’s got and more. By the time Tanaka arrived with the hawk sitting comfortably on his shoulders, the firebender was laying on the blanket he prepared for the small picnic afterwards and tried to pant his tiredness away. </p><p> </p><p>  “Still alive, pal?” Tanaka offered his friend a hand along with a welcoming smile, helping his friend up, who accepted the hand with a smile in return. As the two settled down beside each other, the hawk took place on its owner’s head, getting a laugh out of the pair as the weight of the bird pushed down the carefully crafted form of Nishinoya’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>  “Early bird as always?” he changed the topic as the previous one died down and reached for something to fill his belly with. </p><p> </p><p>  “Earlier than the sun!” the bender boasted about it with a proud smile, as it counted as a new personal earliest. Not that he’d made it a race with himself and the time but sometimes he liked to keep track of the unusually amazing things he’s done. </p><p> </p><p>  “It wouldn’t be you if you didn’t” the earthbender had to agree. He never understood the way his friend worked and how he could function with as little sleep as he got. Or for that matter, how could he style his hair the way he did. It stood up seemingly on his own, in a way hair shouldn’t be able to. </p><p> </p><p>  But any hair mysteries aside, Nishinoya was still his precious best friend, possibly his closest ever—as far as male friends went because both of them knew how close he was with Kanoka or Shimizu. He was thankful for him and these meetings and the feeling of home that he felt when they were together. </p><p> </p><p>  “Any luck finding that cute earth bender again?” Nishinoya changed the subject in the middle of clearing out everything on the blanket before his friend knew it. And now, he took advantage of the stunned and visibly flustered state his friend was in, to spoon in the remains of anything edible. </p><p> </p><p>  “I know where he lives, I don’t need to find him!” Tanaka retorted, still unable to wipe the deep crimson blush off his cheeks puffy from pouting. </p><p> </p><p>  “Then why don’t you go there and talk to him? You know his name, you know his beautiful, yet stern brown eyes, and the way his smile lights up the room and your day, the-”</p><p> </p><p>  “Okay, I got it, just shut up!” the earthbender laughed as he leaned too much on his friend, which resulted in both of them landing on the ground and on each other. Emerging from under his friend, Nishinoya burst out in a contagious laugh first, soon followed by his friend. </p><p> </p><p>  “And you, Noya-san? Don’t you have your eyes on someone? Kiyoko-san is also from a high prestige fire family like you! Why don’t you try yourself out with her?” Tanaka broke the silence after the laugh first, taking his grey eyes off the orange clouds in favour of studying his friend’s face and expression. Which, indeed, changed. Though not in the way he hoped for. </p><p> </p><p>  “That’s not really an option” he revealed, his lips turning into a heavy frown, his gaze following the path a falling star would take with a hint of sadness in them. “She’s <em> way </em> out of my league, you know.” </p><p> </p><p>  It was clear that the firebender didn’t want to talk about the topic by the way he avoided the eye-contact, though usually, he was the one to initiate and maintain it for the longest. So his friend took the easy route out. “So that’s a no one?” he asked and sighed immediately after a headshake. “And? What’s the thing you wanted to show me?” he got to the main point instead to get the topic away from love. For partly his own sake. </p><p> </p><p>  It indeed seemed to work, as the shorter jumped up, his usual playful and wide smile on his face and shining in his dark brown eyes, which left Tanaka to express his relief with a small sigh. </p><p> </p><p>  “Are you really ready to witness the best and least well-known firebender move ever?” </p><p> </p><p>  “You bet!” </p><p> </p><p>  Nishinoya stood up, throwing his crimson red gown down for dramatic effect and rolling his sleeves up with a daring lick of his lips. He took the generic bending stance but instead of his whole hand, he only put up his two fingers for the move. When he was both mentally and physically prepared, too, he started to draw a circular motion with his right hand. His movements were slow and vague, doing so until an electric sound of the lightning could be heard after the blue light showing up at his fingertips. Joining in with his left hand to gather more of the lightning that now flowed in circles behind his fingers like a ribbon he could dance with. Seeing his friend’s already impressed face, he smiled and bringing together the two hands, he extended his right, striking the generated lightning into the nearby clouds. </p><p> </p><p>  However, instead of the amazed face of his friend like he expected, he got a horrified scream as a reaction, along with Tanaka’s horror in his eyes as he looked up towards the clouds, around where Nishinoya aimed. So, to understand the reason behind the expression, he followed the other’s gaze, only to see a young boy falling from the sky. He didn’t have time to look at how he fared before panic overtook his brain. </p><p> </p><p>  “Holy duckturtles!! I killed a dude!!!!” Nishinoya shouted as he ran his fingers through his hair to try to deal with it in a way while watching his friend react to it much better; by quickly creating a slide for the person, so he wouldn’t fall face-first into the solid ground. </p><p> </p><p>  But he did anyways, right beside the slide. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>  Hinata woke up to a blinding light and his first thought was that he died. But as soon as his vision has cleared and the aching has returned in his body, he realised the truth. </p><p> </p><p>  “Are you alive??” a painfully loud shout hit his ears, soon to be followed by his own pained groan as he tried to focus on the person in front of him. Which wasn’t a hard thing to do, given that he was all over his field of vision, basically leaning all over him and it made Hinata’s job in trying to recognise him way easier. </p><p> </p><p>  And thanks to that up sticking dark brown hair that seemed less harsh and a bit silkier than Hinata had expected and the small tuft of blond that fell into his matching brown eyes, that shone with excitement and was heavy with worry and relief, which surprised the injured boy, he was easy to recognise as the person who shot him. As much as the redhead wanted to lean away and run as far as his legs could bring him and into the sky where he couldn’t be reached, his everything hurt, so he didn’t risk it and leaned back. </p><p> </p><p>  “Here, take this. It’ll ease the pain until our healer comes in!” the culprit handed him a bamboo bowl with something smelly and green in it. Hinata couldn’t take his eyes off the spiralling steam that left the bowl, mostly because he didn’t want to face the other. “I’m sorry for strucking you… I didn’t see you up there” he finally said after giving the other the bowl and sitting down on a stool next to the bed the redhead was laying on. He also clearly avoided the eye-contact with watching his hands play with each other in his lap. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’m fine now…” Hinata sighed after chugging the liquid down that surprisingly didn’t taste as horrible as it smelled like. He decided to forgive the other, giving him the benefit of the doubt and finally looking at him with a smile. “The name’s Hinata Shouyou.”</p><p> </p><p>  The brunette looked up with a surprised but bright smile. “I’m Nishinoya! But what were you doing up in the air?” he asked, completely restarting their relationship from this point. “I mean I guess you are an airbender but I thought all you guys did was meditate and tattoo each other? You don’t have any though” he quickly sat closer to take the redhead’s arm and inspect it looking for any tattoos he saw on any air nomad before; unsuccessfully. </p><p> </p><p>  “Because only masters get tattoos” Hinata giggled, letting him look at his bare arm. The juice really seemed to have an effect because he no longer felt the immense pain he did upon waking up. This might also have helped him be more at ease around the other.</p><p> </p><p>  “Already getting lovey-dovey?” the healer finally came in with a big mischievous smile on his face and a bowl of water in his hands. He settled down on the other side of the airbender, despite the playful tongue sticking he got from the brunette. “And how are you doing?” he turned to Hinata after setting the water down in his lap. </p><p> </p><p>  He nodded. “What are you going to do?” he asked, more out of curiosity than of fear. </p><p> </p><p>  “Heal you” he replied easily, before turning to the other side of the bed. “Which means your dinner for today is mine” he displayed a playful wink, as natural as the flow of water. It made the aibender wonder if Nishinoya did this often or not. </p><p> </p><p>  “If you want to. I already ate Ryuu’s breakfast anyways” the shortie replied with a pouty scoff, even crossing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>  “So that’s why Tanaka was spying all over the kitchen” the silver-haired looked up thinking before he returned to earth. With one smooth move, he bent the water out of the bowl in one shape and hovered it above Hinata’s body. “It won’t hurt, so don’t be afraid” his voice softened as he initiated a quick eye-contact. He gently soaked the boy in the water, which started to glow and Hinata felt some weird mixture of warm and coldness rush over him, which mixed with the feeling of him slowly healing and getting better. It felt magical, even in this already almost fantasy world. </p><p> </p><p>  “I'll leave you two alone now~” he eventually stood up with the water being placed back into the bowl and left with a playful wink to the firebender. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Shouyou, would you like to come to the Dragon Festival with me?” Nishinoya asked a few days later in the infirmary. They wanted to make sure the airbender had enough time to recover but the shorter man ended up spending all his wake and free hours by the boy, talking, showing off, and just generally bonding. But now he was better and in a matter of hours, he would go home. Even his staff was fixed. So all that was in Nishinoya’s mind is a way to make him stay even just a bit longer. And the festival seemed like the perfect plan. </p><p> </p><p>  “Dragon Festival?” the other tilted his orange-haired head, a bit unsure if he heard it right. “What’s that?” </p><p> </p><p>  “It’s a festival!” he stated the obvious with a grin, thinking he’s funny but after a look that said ‘<em> Oh, really? You don’t say? </em>”, he cleared his throat to continue. “We celebrate the existence of dragons, who we first learnt how to control the fire from! With old, traditional dancing, music, foods, clothing, and of course the best of all! Fireworks!” </p><p> </p><p>  Nishinoya wasn’t sure exactly when Hinata’s face lit up. Mostly because these all sounded good. But somewhere along the lines, excitement replaced the confused look in his warm brown eyes and a wide smile displayed on his face, reaching from ear to ear. Though he was nowhere near being a firebender, the radiant warmth coming from the boy hit him harder than anything before. </p><p> </p><p>  “Are you okay, Noya-san??” his voice seemed worried and the warm expression quickly vanished. </p><p> </p><p>  “Eh? Why wouldn't I be?” </p><p> </p><p>  “Your face is burning red.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Is it though? It might be just the play of the lighting” Noya found a quick excuse before turning away to drink a bit. He didn’t even realise how much his throat resembled a desert and the whole glass was empty before he realised it. </p><p> </p><p>  "But anyways! Do you want to come?" he tried again, persistent in getting his affirmative answer. If he had to, he'd drag him there to show him what he wanted to be left out of. </p><p> </p><p>  But to his surprise, he got an excited row of nods. "Sounds exciting. I want to go."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>  58, BG, towards the end of the eighth month, the hottest night during the whole summer; also known as the night of the Dragon Festival. The night of endless celebration throughout the Fire Nation, towards the animals that gave them their bending. If the town or household was influential enough, they could convince a dragon to actually show up, which was a huge boost in morale. </p><p> </p><p>  "Are you sure this is okay?" Hinata asked, shyly crossing his arms over the air nomad uniform they fixed for him. It wasn’t that badly damaged but Hinata was still more than surprised to see how well they fixed it. There were no indications of tearing or burning on it!</p><p> </p><p>  "Why wouldn't it be? You're my family's guest, so it's alright! But if you want, you can put on something else" Nishinoya replied in the end, lenient as he saw how uncomfortable his partner looked like. "It's okay if I wear it, right?" he asked, just to make sure. He didn't know what he would've done if he couldn't. Hinata gave him the affirmative look he needed to relax and start enjoying the festival. </p><p> </p><p>  “Come, let’s eat something before the big show” the brunette took the hand of the other with a wide smile and started to pull him into the crowd, straight to the booths. As the airbender was dragged along, he couldn’t take his eyes off the radiant Nishinoya. The way he introduced him to unknown faces and got into short conversations with them made Hinata realise how loved he was and how much more bubbly he was than before. His eyes and smile radiated a more blinding light than all the lanterns could. His red shirt drew all of Hinata’s attention to him—even though everyone else was dressed more or less the same. Though the firebender took his time to excitedly show him around, telling him all he knew about the papier-maches the school kids did, the dragon masks that only was allowed to be worn on this festival, the lanterns which had some of the eternal flame burning in them, and the music, Hinata couldn’t really listen to any of them. He just watched his friend shining. </p><p> </p><p>  “You airbenders don’t eat meat or animals, right? Or is that just a rumour?” Hinata met the curious brown eyes of the other, which pulled him out of his admiring and could only nod. “Then I would suggest this one. Rice isn’t entirely a Fire Nation thing, but the fillings!! And we roast them too, just like everything else today, so it gives it a unique flavour” the boy explained further with such enthusiasm that drew even Hinata in, who wasn’t even interested in food. He just ate what was placed on his plate most of the time, not thinking what it was. </p><p> </p><p>  "Surprise me" Hinata decided in the end, as he wasn't really well educated about the local cuisine. Which made the other display a rather mischievous smile, one that resembled a troublemaker's face before committing the crime. </p><p> </p><p>  "Don't make such a scared face! I have an excellent taste!" Nishinoya laughed as he ordered a few of the light brown balls. He balanced himself back and forth on his legs as he patiently waited for the order and quickly paid. Then, he grabbed Hinata's arm and started to drag him away. "I know the perfect place where the fireworks are the best seen!" </p><p> </p><p>  They ran past the crowd, apologising to whoever they bumped into, getting further and further away from people and the light. </p><p> </p><p>  "We aren't supposed to make fire on this day but I think they can let this one slide" the firebender shrugged as he cast a small, throbbing fire in his palms. It was weak, compared to the energetically burning lights of the festival. Hinata felt like it could be blown away by a wrong breath he takes. </p><p> </p><p>  "You shouldn't do it if you can't tonight. These things can easily mess with the spirits" the redhead whispered but got closer to the light as the dark night closed in around them. </p><p> </p><p>  "It's fine, don't worry" he giggled and by the looks on his face, he tried to enhance his light. "Grab my waist and hold on tightly" Nishinoya smirked when it happened, and closing his fist, he put his fire out, making Hinata jump a bit. But nevertheless, he did so, grabbing onto his waist as if his life depended on it. </p><p> </p><p>  With a smile and a blush that was covered by the night, the firebender turned his fist towards the ground and used his fire to elevate themselves onto the cliff above them. With a satisfying thud, he let the airbender go and sat down to uncover the food he bought. </p><p> </p><p>  "This was it? This was why I had to hold onto you?" Hinata asked with a laugh, not believing it. "You realise my whole thing is being in the air and I could have more easily lifted us up here, right?"</p><p> </p><p>  But the look on Noya's face told him that he forgot about that aspect of him. </p><p> </p><p>  "I just wanted to impress you" he admitted with a tint of blush across his ears and a pair of pouty lips. Maybe an excuse, maybe it was the truth. But Hinata didn't push it, just sat beside him, helping him unpack. </p><p> </p><p>  As they were sitting there by the campfire Noya lit for them, enjoying each other’s closeness, they chatted, messed around with the food, initiated a smaller bender fight between them, while waiting for the fireworks. And they had blasting fun, constantly teasing and praising the other, sharing their stories impressing the other. </p><p> </p><p>  Soon, Noya stood up from the ground as he heard a deep growl that moved the ground under them. Anticipating what’s about to happen, Hinata quickly followed, holding onto his hand, thus sending another wave of blush across the brunette’s cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>  As soon as the first firework sprung up into the air, Hinata pulled the other into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>  58, BG, towards the end of the eighth month, during the midnight fireworks of the Dragon Festival. Then and there was Nishinoya Yuu's favourite moment. Out of all the Dragon Festivals, all the triumphs he achieved, all the time he spent with his best friend and his other friends, yet he never felt anywhere near to what he felt at that moment as their bodies pressed together, sharing their heat with each other. His heartbeat rapidly fastened and something felt rising in his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>  And he hugged the airbender closer. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>